HENRY GETS SICK
by wolfprincess14
Summary: HENRY IS SICK AND JASPER TAKES CARE OF HIM.


UNNATURAL HISTROY HENRY`S SICK WEEK

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN UNNATURAL HISORY CUZ **_IF_** I DID WE WOULD ALL BE WATCHING SEASONE 2 RIGHT NOW. :( THIS TAKES PLACE DUARING THE YEAR GOD I MISS UNNATURAL HISTORY**

**ME: CRIES**

**HENRY: SHH DONT CRY HUGS ME AND WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SICK?**

**ME: CUZ YOUR NEVER SICK **

**HENRY: MAKES SENSE DO YOU WANT TO BE MY GF **

**ME: HELL YA! * KISSES HENRY**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW BUT I AM HENRY`S GF**

**ITALICS TALKING AND MIND**

JASPER

IT WAS A NORMAL Monday MORNING AND AMAZEINGLY I WAS AWAKE BEFORE MY COUSIN HENRY GRIFFIN. NOW HENRY GRIFFIN **DOES NOT SLEEP IN UNLESS SOMETHING`S WRONG. **WHILE I WAS EATING BREAKFEST HENRY HOLLERED _JASPER CAN I BARROW A PAIR OF SWEATPANTS AND A __SWEATSHIRT, SURE BUT YOU GOT TO WASH IT WHEN YOU COME HOME, OK _

HENRY WHEN I GOT UP MY BODY WAS ACHEING EVERYWHERE AND I COUGHED HARSHLY INTO MY FIST I WENT TO GO TAKE A HOT SHOWER SO MY BODY WOULD STOP HURTING.

WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER MY THROAT WAS VERY SORE SO I INHALED THE STEAM DEEP INTO MY LUNGS MY CHEST FELT A LITTLE LOSER JUST A LITTLE. I GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER AND GOT DRESSED AND PUT MY SHOES ON AND HEADED DOWNSTAIRS.

JASPER

**WHEN I SAW HENRY I NERLY FELL OUT OF MY CHIAR AND SCREAMED DUDE YOU LOOK GROSS EVEN FOR YOU! **_(HENRY TALKING TO JASPER)_** HAHA VERY FUNNY JASPER THEN HENRY STARTED WHEZZEING AND COUGHING HARD I THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA COUGH UP A LUNG` I RAN BEHIND HENRY AND STARTED SMACKING HIM ON THE BACK THANKS NO PROB DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL MY DAD AND TELL HIM YOUR SICK NO! WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS AT SCHOOL AND YOU NEED ME BESIDES IF I GET WOSE I'LL GO HOME OK, OK I REPLIDE BUT ATLEAST LET ME TELL MAGS SO SHE DOESN'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK FINE. HENRY YOU GOT YOUR BAG WITH YOU YEAH OK LET ME GET MY STUFF THEN WE CAN GO. COOL WITH ME, ME AND HENRY GOT IN MY SMART CAR AND DROVE TO SCHOOL,.**

**MAGGIE**

**(maggie`s ringtone livin on a highwire running through a wildfire can`t shake me i am not going nowere TEXT FORM JASPER THAT SAID**

**HENRY LOOKS LIKE A GHOST HIS SKIN ALL PALE HE LOOKS LIKE A LIVING GHOAST AND MAYBE HE'LL HAUNT YOU YOUV BEEN WARNED LOL :) BUT SERESULY HENRY`S NOT FEELING GOOD BUT JUST WATCH HIM OK CUZ I ONLY HAVE HIM FOR 3 PERIODS AND YOU HAVE THE REST OF THE DAY AND IF YOU SEE ANYTHING WEIRD TEXT ME I ALREADY TOLD MY DAD TO LET US KEEP OUR PHONES ON HE TOLD ARE TEACHERS THAT WE WERE DOING A SURVAY OVER OUR PHONES AND ME AND YOU SWAP INFO THROUGH OUT THE WEEK AND COMPARE IT ON MONDAY. BUT DO NOT LET HENRY CATCH YOU K BYE C U AT SCHOOL. :) I LIKED JASPER`S PLAN AND I WAS READY. **

**_AT SHOOL _**

**_HENRY_**

**HEY MAGGIE I SAID THEN SNEEZED INTO MY ARM, HEY WHEN JASPER SAID YOU LOOKED AWFUL HE WAS'NT KIDDING NO CHIZ DID I JUST HEAR YOU OR DID YOU 20FIRST CENTURY YEP PROBALLY FROM MY FEVER THOUGH I THINK YOUR RIGHT.**

**_RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! _****SEE YA LATER MAGS THEN I STARTED HEADING TO CLASS.**

**ALMOST ALL MY CLASSES ARE WITH JULEIN MORNEELL THE GUY THAT HATES ME FOR NO REASON WHEN HE CAME IN AND STARTED THE LESSON AND SAW ME HE ****SAID **_GRIFFIN GO TO THE NURSE _**I REPLID NO THANKS AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE YOU HATED ME YOUR WHOLE LIFE SO WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY CARE NOW! MY GLARE SAID **_I KNOW YOU DONT CARE SO QUIT THE ACT,_

**THE CLASS: OOOOOOOOOOOH AND THEY STARED AT ME LIKE I WAS A HERO **

**FINE SUFFER FOR ALL I CARE JUST KEEP YOUR GERMS AWAY FROM THE CLASS. **

**GERMAPHOB I SNICKERD AND WROTE DOWN ON A PEICE OF PAPER AND HANDED IT BACK, AND NEED I SAY MORE I HALLORED OUT LOUD. AND WHEN EVERYBODY READ THE PAPER INCLUDEING JASPER THEY WERE LAUGHING SO HARD THEY FELL OVER**

**THE CLASS: NOPE**

**HUNTER: GRIFFIN 1 BIRD MAN 0 AND THE WINNER IS GRIFFIN AND HE HAS A GOOD SENSE OF HUMOR .**

**HENRY: WHAT YOU THOUGHT MY HUMOR WASNT 21FIRST CENTERURY PLUS MY HUMOR IS AS VAST AS THE WRINKELS ON JULLEUN`S FACE THEY WERE CRACKING UP THANK YOU THANK YOU I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK. I THREW MY ARMS UP IN A SGIN WHICH NO ONE UNDERSTUDE THATS AFRCAIN FOR THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT ONCE THEY GOT IT WAS LAUGHTER CITY ALL DAY. **

**HENRY: THAT MADE ME LAUGH PRETTY HARD TO WHICH PROBALLY WAS NOT GOOD FOR ME A MAJOR COUGHING FIT WAS GONNA START IF I DIDNT STOP SO I JUST WENT BACK TO WORK.**

**END OF SCHOOL**

**JASPER AND MAGGIE`S POVS**

**WHEN HENRY WAS TALKING TO US HIS VOICE WAS ALMOST GONE SO WE DROVE JASPER`S CAR HOME IN SILENCE**

**HENRY`S POV**

**WHEN I GOT HOME I FEEL TO SLEEP WERE I WAS ON THE COUCH...**

**HENRY**

**HENRY IS NOT HERE AT THE MOMENT PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AT THE BEEP BEEEP... I FELT SOMEONE LIFT ME UP I WANTED TO SEE WHO BUT SLEEP OVERPOWERD ME.**

**MS,R BARTLETT:**

**AS I CARRIED HENRY UPSTAIRS I NOTECIED HE WAS VERY PALE AND I PUT HIM ON JASPER`S BED TO SLEEP.**

**JASPER WHEN I CAME TO MY ROOM HENRY WAS ASLEEP SO I LET HIM SLEEP AND I SWUNG ON HIS HAMMOKE TILL I WAS ASLEEP TO.**

**HENRY**

**I WAS DRAIND OF ALL MY ENERGY BUT AT SCHOOL I RESEARCHED DON`TE HE WROTE ABOUT ME AND HOW HE HID A PRESANT FOR ME IN THE MUSAME AND I WAS GOING TO FIND IT TOMAROW.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**HENRY**

**I WAS,NT HUNGRY SO I GOT ON MY MOST COMTERBAL CLOTHES AND GOT MY BACKPACK AND WENT TO SCHOOL BEFORE JASPER COULD SAY ANYTHING.**

**JASPER**

**I KNEW THAT LOOK ON HENRY`S FACE AND THE DETERMAINTION IN HIS EYES SO I WENT ALONG FOR THE RIDE AND **_CALLED HEY! HENRY WAITE IM COMING WITH YOU HE STOPED TURNED AROUND AND SMILED AND SIAD COME ON! WE GOTTA GET GOING OK BUT LET ME CATCH MY BREATH SURE I`LL WHAT FOR YOU AT THE GATE OR CALL YOU FINE WITH ME HEY I GEUSS YOU GOT USED TO YOUR PHONE NO NOT REALLY I STILL DONT GET _**THE TWEETIE TEXT THING YOU DO ON YOUR PHONE. OK HENRY TRYING TO HIDE MY LAUGH BECAUSE WHENEVER HE SAYS THAT I CRACK UP. SEE YOU SOON JASPER. AND HE RAN AHEAD. **

**HENRY**

**I FELT AWFUL EVERYTHING WAS SPINNING I WAS READY TO PASS OUT AND PUKE MY GUTS OUT **SORRY BAD IMAGE BUT I THOUGHT IT BE FUNNY AGIN SORRY FOR MY SICK SENSE OF HUMOR HA! NO PUN INTENDED BACK TO THE STORY**.**

**MY STOMAH WAS KILLING ME SO I SAT DOWN ON THE CUVB WIATING FOR JASPER.**

**JASPER`S POV **

**I FELT SO BAD FOR HENRY HE KEEPS PUSHING HIMSELF NO WONDER HE GOT SICK AND HE WAS GONNA GET SICKER IF HE DIDNT STOP AND I WAS SCARED BECAUSE THE LAST TIME HE GOT SICK HE WOULD,NT LET ANYONE TAKE CARE OF HIM AND HENRY IS NOT AFRAID BUT HE JUST DOES NOT LIKE BEING SMUTHORED EXEPT BY HIS PARENTS AND BECAUSE HENRY DOES NOT SHOW WEAKNESS, AND THATS WHY IM SCARED. **

**HENRY**

**I WAS READY TO PUKE BUT I DIDN`T EAT ANYTHING SO I JUST GOT UP AND WALKED AROUD AND RUBED MY NECK AND WENT TO A TRASHCAN AND PUKED BUT NO ONE SAW OR HEARD ME SO I RINSED MY MOUTH WITH SOME WATER AND TWEETIE TEXTED MAGGIE AND ASKED HER IF SHE COULD TAKE MY SHIFT IN THE DOUM ROOM AFTER SCHOOL.**

**JASPER**

**I HERAD SOMEONE PUKING IT WAS HENRY BUT HE DIDN`T KNOW I WAS THERE I KNEW HENRY NEEDED A DOCTER AND HE WAS GOING TODAY.**

**HENRY**

**I FOUND MYSELF NEXT TO JASPER SAYING IM TAKEING YOU TO THE DOCTER NOW I TOLD MY DAD AND HE SAID YES I HAD NO SRNEGHTH TO AGRUGE AND I WAS GONNA ASK ANYWAY I GOT UP AND WENT TO THE CAR AND LAID ON THE SEAT COME ON HENRY LETS GO I PUT ON MY SEATBEALT AND WENT TO SLEEP.**

_**THE DOCTER'S OFFICE**_

**HENRY GRIFFIN A SWEET NURSE CALLED I GOT UP AND FALLOWED HER.**

**I DID A BLOOD TEST URINE TEST AND WHATEVER AND THEY SAID I HAVE A BAD COUGH AND SREPT TROAT AND A UPPER RESTPROTOIY INFECTION IN MY CHEST AND I HAVE A COLD AND THE STOMACH FLU BUT THE STOMACH PAIN AND VOMITING WOULD BE THE ONLY SYMTOMS WOULD BE SNEEZEING AND DIZZY A LOT I SAID OK AND THANK YOU AND LEFT WITH JASPER.**

_BACK AT SCHOOL_

_I WAS DIZZY AND SZEEZEING LIKE CRAZY HAHACHOO! I SNEZZED HARSHLY FIVE TIMES IN A ROW, WOW BLESS YOU HENRY MAGGIE SAID I NERALY FELL OVER HEY MAGS HEY YOURSELF JASPER TOLD ME ARE YOU OK YEAH BUT COULD YOU TAKE MY SHIFT PLEASE ABSOLUTY I WANT YOU TO SLEEP AS SOON AS YOU GO HOME NO KIDDING I SAID SLIGHTLY AMUSED, AND FINSHED THE DAY FAST._

**WHEN I GOT HOME I FELL ASLEEP AS SOON AS I WAS IN MY HAMOCKE...**

**LATER SOMEONE WAS SOFTLY KNOCKING ON MY DOOR I GAVE A _STRAINED COME _IN WHICH WAS FALLOWED BY A COUGHING FIT IT WAS UNCUL B HEY UNCUL B HOW ARE YOU. THE QUESTION IS HOW ARE YOU? OK BUT TIERD THEN GO BACK TO SLEEP G-NIGHT UNCUL B G-NIGHT NIGHT HENRY AND YOUR STAYING HOME TOMAROW BUT I WAS ALREADY ASLEEP AND HE LEFT.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**I WAS SICK TO MY STOAMACH AND I COULD'NT TALK SO I TEXTED UNCUL B AND ASKED**

_R U GOING 2 WORK 2DAY AND IF U R WHOS GONNA BE HERE?_

**HE ANSWERD**

_**JASPER WILL BE HERE AND YES IM GOING TO WORK BUT IF ANYTHING GOES WRONG CALL ME **_

_**I READ THE TEAXT AND I WAS ASLEEP.**_

_**I WOKE UP RAN AND PRAYED TO THE TOLITE JASPER CAME AND SAW HE WASN'T GROSSED OUT BUT CONCERNED AND SAID **DO'NT WORRY HENRY I AM NOT GROSSED OUT JUST GET THAT STUFF OUT OF YOUR STOMACH_**. I WAS DONE AND SAID THANK YOU TO HIM GOT UP AND RIANSED MY MOUTH WHICH TASTED AWFUL BUT NEARLY FELL OVER WHILE DOING IT BUT JASPER GOT ME AND GAVE ME A PIGGY BACK RIDE DOWNSTAIRS BUT I TOLD _HIM WE NEVER SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE AGRRED AGREEED HE ANSWERED. _**

**_Downstairs _**

**_SO HENRY WHATYA WANNA WATCH Percy Jackson I ANSWERD COOL COOL I GOT THE POPCORN AND DO NOT MOVE HENRY THANK YOU CAPTEN OBVIOUS AN JASPER COULD YOU GET ME SOME WATER SURE._**

**_AS I WATCHED THE MOVIE MY CHEST WAS HURTING AND A COUGH WAS BULIDINJG BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO INTERUPT THE MOVIE SO I KEPT DRINKING THE WATER AND WAS READY TO SLEEEP I WAS OUT BY THE TIME THE CREADITS CAME I WAS ASLEEP WITH A PAINED LOOK ON MY FACE AND JASPER WOKE ME UP AND ASKED WHAT WAS WRONG AND I TOLD _**_HIM THAT MY CHEAST WAS HURTING HE TOLD ME I LOOKED LIKE I HAD TO COUGH HARD PLUS HE TOLD ME TO COUGH ALREADY SO WASN,T IN PAIN BUT I TOLD HIM EVERY TIME I COUGH MUCUS COMES UP AND HE TOLD _**ME IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER I USED TO COUGH SO HARD I WOULD PUKE REALLY I ASKED UH HUH THANKS JAS NO PROB HEN COME,ON LETS GET YOU UPSTAIRS OK I TRIAD TO STAND BUT MY KNEES BUCKELD UNDER AND I FELL I GOTCHA YA TAKE IT EASY ONE STEP AT A TIME HE TOLD ME. WE FINALLY MADE IT UPSTAIRS AND I WAS ASLEEP ALL DAY IN MY HAMMOCK. HEY JASPEEEER I ASK AS I COUGHED YEAH DO MY PARENTS KNOW THAT IM HOME SICK NO I DONT THINK SO? DO YOU WANNA TELL EM NOW NAH I'LL DO IT LATER AND I FELL INTO A DREAMLESS SLEEP.**

**THEN SOMBODY CALLED ME AND SIAD: HENRY HELP! ITS MAGZ MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE. **

**I RACED AS FAST I COULD TOO MAGGIE'S HOUSE **

**at Maggie`s House**

**Henry where Are YOU! MAGGIE IM RIGHT HERE! I SCREAMED WHICH MADE MY THROAT HURT IMENSSLLY WHERE ARE YOU! IM RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU ALRIGHT I FOUND ALL MY STUFF THAT I NEED ITS IN MY BACKPACK ARE YOU WEREING YOUR BACKPACK MH COME'ON I HELD ON TO MAGGIE AS HARD AS I COULD BUT MY MUCULES WERE WEAK BUT DIDN'T CARE AS WE GOT OUT THE HOUSE MADE A BIG (** BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ! SOUND AND I JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW WITH MAGGIE IN MY ARMS

**ARE YOU OK MAGS YEAH ARE YOU OK HENRY NOT REALLY (COUGHING DEEP AND HARD) TIME TO GET UP JUNGEL BOY ALRIGHT AS I TRIDED TO STAND MY ANKEL WAS HURTING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HENRY! IM OK NO YOUR NOT NOW ITS MY TURN TO HELP YOU THANKS NO PROBLOM.**

**WHEN WE GOT TO HENRY`S HOUSE MISTER BARTLETT WAS WAITING AT THE DOOR WHERE WERE YOU HENRY! ALL HE GOT WAS**

**MAGGIE-HOUSE-FIRE-HAD TO SAVE-SO TIRED (STARTS PANTING) WAIT YOU SAY WHAT NOW (CONFUESED LOOK) MY HOUSE WAS ON FIRE AND HENRY SAVED ME, YES MISS WINOCK I UNDERSTAND WHAT HE SAID BUT WHAT I DON`T UNDERSTAND IS WHY HENRY IS LIMPING HE TWISTED HIS ANKEL, I`LL EXPLAIN LATER LETS JUST GET HENRY INSIDE OK DONT WORRY MAGGIE I`LL TAKE IT FROM HERE, COOL IM GOING TO TELL JASPER WHAT HAPPEND BYE (RUNS UPSTAIRS).**

_BACK DOWNSTAIRS_

**_HENRY YOU HAVE TO STOP STOP WHAT? OH HENRY YOUR AWAKE YEAH BACK TO THE QUESTION WHAT DO WANT ME TO STOP? RUNNING YOUR SELF RAGGED HENRY I KNOW YOU WERE RAISED ALL OVER THE WORLD AND I KNOW YOU THINK ITS YOUR JOB TO PROTECT EVERYONE BECASUE YOU HAVE THESE SPECIAL ABILITES BUT YOUR SICK YOU HAVE LET YOUR BODY REST I WILL YOU HAVE TO PROMISE I PROMISE GOOD NOW GET SOME SLEEP BUT I WAS ALREADY ASLEEP UNCUL B GAVE ME A GENTEL SMILE AND HE LEFT. _**

**_WHEN I WOKE UP I FELT DIZZY AND I WAS HOT SO I LAYED THERE AND WATCHED THE FAN UNTIL JASPER CAME IN_**

**_THE ZOMBIE LIVES HE CHIMED I ACTULLY LAUGHED FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE MONDAY (_**_ITS WENSDAY RIGHT NOW IN THE STORY I MESSED WITH THE TIME SO THE STORY CAN BE LONGER BUT ITS STILL 2010)_

_WATS UP JASPER NOTHIN WHATS UP HENRY NOTHING JUST BORAD YEAH ME TO WANNA WATCH TV KAY LETS GO WHAO HOLD UP HENRY YOUR NOT GOING ANYWARE WITH OUT ME BEHIND YOU HM COOL_

_DOWNSTAIRS_

**JASPER SINCE I ALREADY CHOESE A MOVIE ITS YOUR TURN OK HOW ABOUT... WHO FRAMED ROGGER RABBIT AWSOME I`V ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THAT MOVIE I LAUGHED AT HENRY`S ENTHUSSEASSM HE`S ALWAYS SO SIREUSE ITS NICE TO SEE HIM ACT LIKE A ACTUAL TEEN INSTED OF TARZAN. OK I`LL GO GET IT YOU GET COMMFFY NO JASPER YOU`V DONE SO MUCH FOR ME AND SO HAS YOUR DAD LET ME GET IT, I WAS SHOCKED BECAUSE HERE IS HENRY SICK AS CAN BE AND HE IS TRYING NOT TO BE A BURDEN I THINK HE FEELS BAD ABOUT WHAT HE PUTS THIS FAMILY AND MAGGIE THROUGH EVERYDAY BUT HENRY CAN`T HELP WHAT HE LERNS ON HIS TRIPS SO HE`S TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR IT NOW.**

**OK BUT HOLD ON TO THE RAILING AND IF YOU GET DIZZY SIT DOWN RIGHT WERE YOU ARE. YES SIR HENRY PUT HIS HANDS UP IN A MOCKING SULUTE.**

**THATS HENRY WON`T SIT STILL EVEN WHEN HE`S SICK IM BACK! HE TAKES ME OUT OF MY THOUGHTS HEY, HEY HENRY SIT DOWN I'LL PUT THE MOVIE IN OK JASPER (SITS DOWN LOOKING SICK AND TIRDE YOU OK YA IM FINE (STARTS COUGHING) HEY I'LL GET YOU SOME WATER AND TISSUES PLEASE COUGH SURE WHEN I CAME BACK HENRY STOPPED COUGHING BUT HIS BREATH WAS RAGGED HERE DRINK THIS THANKS NO PROBLEM. HENRY ONE DAY IM GONNA HAVE TO TIE YOU DOWN TO GET SOME ZZZ`S WHAT? SLEEP OH! M KAY.**

**ACHOO! BLESS YOU HENRY THABKS (BLOWS NOESE) YOU SOUND LIKE A FOG HORN HA I KNOW.**

**HENRY YOU SAY YOUR CHEST IS CONGESTED RIGHT YEAH MY FRIEND TAUGHT ME SOMETHING ITS KINDA WEIRD BUT NOT YOUR LELVEL OF WEIRD LETS DO IT !.**

**JASPER STARTS THUMPING HENRY`S BACK (COUGH SPITS OUT MUCUS) THANKS NO PROBLEM. I DON`T KNOW WHY BUT I AM RELLY EMBERESSED RIGHT NOW WHY? IS IT BECASUSE YOUR SICK? YEAH HENRY THATS CRAZY EVERYBODY GETS SICK I KNOW THAT! ITS JUST... JUST WHAT I DO`NT LIKE PEOPLE SEEING ME SICK HE MUMBULES WHAT? I SIAD I DON`T LIKE PEOPLE SEEING ME SICK, OH I DIDN`T KNOW WHAT TO SAY HENRY`S ALWAYS BEEN SO STRONG AND DEPENDABLE HE MUST BE HARD FOR HIM TO FEEL SO WEAK AND VUNARABLE.**

**DO`NT WORRY HEN ITS OK ONLY ME MAGGIE AND MY DAD KNOW SO ITS OK I KNOW I JUST HATE FEELING SO WEAK AND SICK TO MY STOMACH YEAH THAT PART SUCKS YEAH (YAWNS) SORRY ITS OK YOU SHOULD GO TO SLEEP BUT I WAS ALREADY OUT LIKE A LIGHT.**

**YUP THATS HENRY AS I LIFTED HIM UP I NOTEICED HE WAS FEATHER LIGHT AND YOU THINK WITH ALL OF HENRY`S TRAINING HE WOULD BE AS HEVEY AS A SUMO WREASALER.**

**JASPER DO WE HAHA-ACHOO! HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT YEAH I`LL BRING IT UP THANBKS (COUGHING HENRY HOW BOUT SOME TOAST OK? OKEYYY(RESONDS WHILE COUGHING) **

**HENRY I AM BACK (OPENS DOOR) HEN YOU AWAKE IN HERE HENRY WAS LEANING AGEINST THE SINK LOOKING VERY PALE HENRY WHAT`S GOING ON I WASN`T FEELING GOOD SO I CAME IN HERE TO MAKE SURE WHATEVER IS LEFT OF MY STOMACH DID`NT FIND A HOME ON YOUR RUG. (TURNS AWAY CLUCHING HIS STOMACH) YOU CAN LEVE IF YOU WANT. (STARTS PUKEING INTO THE SINK) NO WAY! I STARTED RUBBING HIS BACK AND BY THE TIME I HE WAS DONE THE BATHROM SMELLED LIKE BILE.**

**IM SORRY HENRY SAID IN A RASPY VOICE WHY ARE YOU SORRY BECAUSE I RUIND YOUR WEEK HENRY NO YOU DID`NT REALLY YEAH!. AND THANKS FOR SPARING MY RUG YOUR WELCOME. COME ON I GOTCHA MMMH HENRY MUMBULED WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY JASPER TEASED WHERE AM I IN MY BEDROOM HEN OK? OK JASPER YEAH THANK YOU UH YOUR WELCOME? FOR WHAT? FOR BEING A AWSOME CUSION AND HELPING ME EVEN WHEN YOU KNOW THAT I CANT KEEP ANYTHING DOWN AND FOR LETTING ME GERM INFEST YOUR ROOM AND HOUSE I JUST HOPE YOU DON`T GET SICK. I WONT HENRY. JASPER YA CAN WE DO SOMETHING SURE HOW BOUT WE WATCH HARRY POTTER.**

**ONCE THE MOVIE WAS OVER I WAS PLAYING ON JASPER`S GUTIAR **

**ITS 3 IN THE MORNING AND IM STILL NOT SLEEPING CUZ I AM FINNALLY RUNNIG YOUR RACE BLAH BLAH WOW HENRY I DINT KNOW YOU COULD PLAY AND SING (YEAH REALLY SOFTLY I CAN NO MORE SINGING OK (COUGH COUGH COUGH) YOU SOUND BAD I KNOW LETS DO SOMTHING HOW BOUT WE RELAX BOO THATS A BAD IDEA I WAS LAUGHING HAHAHA! henry YOU CRACK ME UP! AND WHY DONT WE WATCH JACK*** NAH THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO COUGH GO COUGH COUGH COUGH OUTSIDE COUGHX5 HENRY NO YOUR COUGH WILL GET WORSE YA I KNOW BUT IM BORD. ME TO. HOW BOUT WE WATCH THE MUMMY COOL THAT WAS CRAZY I KNOW RIGHT HOLD UP A SEC (LEAVES ROOM TO COUGH BRAINS OUT)**

**10 MINUTES LATER **

**HEN YOU OK DUDE NO PASSES OUT HE GETS HIM IN THE CAR AND TURNS THE AIR FULL BLAST TORWDS HENRY UGH WHAT HAPPEND HENRY ARE YOU OK YEAH THANKS I THINK MY FEVER SPIKED THATS WHY I PASSED OUT LET ME SEE 102.11 HENRY GO TAKE A COLD SHOWER BUT I WAS ALREADY IN THE HOUSE I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU READ MY MIND! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I JUST SMRIKED AND WENT UPSTAIRS. (SKIP TO FRIDAY)**

**HENRY HOW DO YOU FEEL? MUCH BETTER THANKS TO YOU, BUT MY CHEST STILL HURTS AND THIS DUMB** **COUGH WON,T GO AWAY (COUGH) SEE I TOLD YOU. HAHAHA! I BELEAVE YOU RELAX. SORRY, ITS OK IM HEADING TO SCHOOL WANNA COME FINELLY I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK. LETS GO!**

**at school**

**HEY! HEY! WHATS UP NOTHING HOW DO YOU FEEL GOOD THATS GREAT I SHOULD BE BETTER BY MONDAY` AWSOME SO WHATS YOUR PLANS FOR THE WEEKEND CATCH UP ON HOMEWORK COULD YOU HELP ME MAGS YEAH I`LL BE THERE AT NOON. KAY BYE.**

**monday**

**I FELT GREAT BETTER THEN GREAT AWSOME ATCULLEY THEN JASPER SNEZZED**

**! bless you thands back to bed jasper don`t have to tell me twice. HERE WE GO AGINE **


End file.
